


The Lion's Deer

by Theduelwelider



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: Dimitri has thoughts about Claude while they go at it in a class room.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Lion's Deer

The young prince had the duke braced against his desk when the rest of his lions walked in. Face buried between perky cleavage, hands encircled around his waist, hard pulsing inside him, he let out a sigh.

The worst possible time for everyone to walk in, especially when the deer was barely clothed. Red in the face, uncharacteristically shy, green eyes unspokenly wide with a slight sheen to them as a few tears escaped. It was never really a secret that the two had a thing going on, no need for putting a label on what they shared. But most weren't aware of...how close they we're. There connection running deeper than any would imagine, shared thoughts and memories aside. 

Because at the end of the day Claude was just a sad boy with big dreams contrast to his own no good personnel. He wanted to show him that he could be more than just a heartless tactician trying to keep everyone alive. Even if he insists to dawn that fake smile as he hides behind an illusion of himself. 

Surprisingly this is his first time being this closely intimate with someone. Nothing like the teasing kisses he gives or the cuddle pile between him and his golden deer. The one thing he has no real experience with, it's endearing in a way. Being a skilled manipulator in all things without giving off a clue he had no idea of what he's doing. 

It's cute in a weird way.

It started as an offer to be honest, in the beginning it was just kisses. Back against any surface, to soft and tender after a meeting.

Heated kisses traveled further, to groping and small marks here and there. He offered a blowjob, and being a growing young man that he was, accepted a little too eagerly. The deer rubbed against his growing erection eyes full of want and unzipped his pants.

_ "C-Claude.. are you sure.. you don't have to." _

_ "Haha, really Dima? I was the one who offered, if I didn't want to I wouldn't. " _

_ Freeing his erection Claude placed a kiss to the tip, tongue poking out between plump lips. Small licks turned into long strides from base to tip as the King groaned with words of encouragement. Taking his word for it he eased his cock into his mouth slowly licking the underside as he goes. Their eyes lock as the brunette takes the blonde's hands and place them on either side of his head.  _

_ "...Fuck, y-your so hot like this Claude, you look so full and your not even all the way down yet." _

_ Fingers clenched and unclenched around soft locks, with one last look Claude closed his eyes and nodded. With his confirmation Dimitri pulled him all the way down, without missing a beat sped up the pace until tears formed in his eyes. _

_ ...Beautiful… just, what more can be said? Before even finishing the king yanks his head off, startled Claude tries to blink through blurred eyes. Letting out a cough before a tongue evades his mouth almost choking him. The kiss is long, wet, and everything Dimitri wanted, the overwhelmed look in his eyes mixed with tears and saliva is just…  _

_ So human _

_ He wants to see more of that, the human side of him with natural reactions. So he decides that one of his goals is to see him smile bold and true and help him find happiness. _

Looking around at his fellow lions he inhales, pulling out. Much to Claude's tense body's relief as he slowly puts on his discarded baggy shirt. Leaning up from the desk he looks like he's about to say something insulting. But he pushes back in,hands still on his hips as the young king pushes him back down electing a shocked yelped. 

"Get out."

The group is gone in a flash and there alone again.

"I thought you said, no one was coming in today."

"So did I, today's our off day."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wanted to put out while working out some other stuff. I like to think about Claude a lot, and different kinds of stuff about him. Oh! this is post time skip too.


End file.
